Liars
by My2BrownEyes
Summary: While in Brooklyn looking for Bucky, Steve decides he wants to spend his birthday alone. Loki doesn't think that's a good idea. Happens after the events of Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: The Winter Soldier


While in Brooklyn looking for Bucky, Steve decides he wants to spend his birthday alone. Loki doesn't think that's a good idea. Happens after the events of Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: The Winter Soldier

Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers!

Marvel owns these characters, and I am not making any money off of them. Though they make a lot of money off of me.

* * *

The thing about being Captain America and having a birthday on the 4th of July is that everyone remembers when it is and everyone wants to make a fuss. Steve doesn't want a fuss. He wants what he used to have – watching fireworks with his best friend. The fireworks are still there. And now he knows his best friend is still there, too…somewhere deep inside the assassin.

Steve and Sam are following up on a lead in Brooklyn. He hopes that means Bucky is starting to remember or at least trying to piece together who he was, who he is.

He's been able to deal with the recognition okay until today. Sam has been by his side the entire day, trying to lighten his mood and get him to smile, trying to get them dates and succeeding. But it feels too much like Bucky fixing him up, and he just can't deal with that right now. He tells Sam and the very disappointed women that he's gotten a text from a friend and needs to go.

"A friend?" Sam asks with a cocked eyebrow, not believing his friend for a minute.

"Coulson," he lies. It was a hell of a shock when Steve learned that Coulson was alive. Apparently Tony had discovered it when S.H.I.E.L.D. imploded…when Steve had helped destroy S.H.I.E.L.D…but hadn't had a chance to tell any of the Avengers before Coulson found each of them himself.

"And today of all days he needs you?"

"Evil doesn't take holidays apparently." Steve apologizes and tells them he hopes he has a good time. Then he walks away feeling detached.

"You're a liar," a familiar voice behind him says.

He turns around and sees nothing out of the ordinary. People are talking and walking and going about their business. Several of them smile at him and wish him a happy birthday. He nods and thanks them with the best smile he can muster. Then he continues on his way.

"And getting to be a fairly good one, too. Your new friend thinks you just might be telling the truth."

Steve recognizes the owner of that voice now. Either he's going crazy or, "Seems I'm not the only one lying. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Loki suddenly appears walking beside him. "Well, lying is what I am known for." The front of his dark hair is in four braids that rope back to where the rest of his hair hangs loose. He has a beard now, too, that makes him look more mature and, if Steve is being honest, more handsome. He's wearing a red t-shirt with a silhouette of a raven on it and dark jeans.

"Thor told us you were dead."

"I am."

"So…What, you're haunting me now?"

Loki laughs. "You have a enough ghosts. No. Thor was telling Odin how your birthday is celebrated here in America. I…overheard and wanted to see the evidence for myself. Either you were not the man I had hoped, thought," he corrects, "or Thor was not giving us the entire story. Imagine my complete lack of surprised when I discovered the celebration was for your country's birthday and not your own."

"So why are you still here?" Steve asks as he hails a cab.

The Trickster remains silent as the cab pulls over. Then he climbs into it after the Captain.

Steve gives the cab driver the name and street of his hotel, and they start to move. "Well?" When Loki continues to remain silent he adds, "You do know I'm going to have to tell Thor that you're still alive."

"No, you don't. After all, I may be a figment of your imagination."

"He isn't," the cabdriver says. "I can see him, too, Cap."

"Thanks." This may be the first real smile Steve has had all day. He turns to look at Loki and sees the green eyes glaring at the driver. Were they always green? "Well? Are you going to tell me why you're still here?"

Unable to answer that question to his own satisfaction, Loki instead says, "I must say I was rather disappointed that you aren't in your uniform."

Steve is wearing a white dress shirt over an a-shirt and navy-blue trousers. "Oh? Why's that?"

Green eyes travel slowly over Steve's upper body. "So tight," he breathes. "Such…patriotism."

Steve scowls. "I'm not in the mood for games."

They ride the rest of the way in silence. Steve pays as Loki gets out. Then the soldier goes into the hotel. Loki follows.

At his hotel room door, Steve turns and glares up at the god. "End of the line, Loki. You can't come in."

"Then come to the roof with me," the god says suddenly. "We can watch the fireworks from there. I've never seen fireworks. Are they pretty?"

Confused, Steve replies that they are. "Loki…"

"You shouldn't be alone on your birthday," he replies, his eyes appearing wet with experience.

"I'm not sure they'll let us up there."

"You are Captain America. I am Loki of…" He looks away. When his eyes return to Steve there is a hardness behind them. "I am Loki of Jotunheim. They will grant us access."

Steve nods and heads back to the elevator. He has no idea why he's doing this. Maybe it's to help Loki lose that hardness. "Fireworks are more than pretty. They're beautiful. They're loud, too."

"Are they?" Loki asks as Steve pushes the button to the top floor.

"Yep."

There is a heavy silence before Loki asks, "Are you not going to interrogate me? Where have I been? What am I planning?"

"How many birthdays have you spent alone?" Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the god's chin quiver.

"How many birthdays did your best friend have without being aware?" he spits in retaliation.

"Probably as many as I did. Maybe one or two less."

They look at each other. "Not many," Loki replies. "Though enough to make me who I am today."

"And who are you?"

A smile slowly grows on the bearded face. The eyes, still wet with un-fallen tears, twinkle mischievously. "Who do you want me to be?" A light glows over him, and suddenly Bucky is there. "Your friend?" Bucky's voice asks. Another light, and he looks like Peggy. "Your girlfriend?" More light, and Natasha is there. "Your project."

Steve grabs Natasha's shoulders and pushes her against the elevator wall. "Stop it," he demands.

"You're no fun," Natasha says before turning back into Loki.

"Don't do that again. You understand?"

Loki pouts. "Poor Captain Rogers. Did I sully your favorite people by impersonating them?"

"You wanna spend the night with me, do it as yourself." He walks off the just-opened elevator and strides to the stairs.

"Why, Captain?" Loki calls as he follows. "Are you truly inviting me to spend the night? How very forward of you. I'm not sure I like you enough to fuck you."

Steve continues to walk as though not hearing the god.

They get up to the roof just as the sun is starting to set.

"Where will the fireworks be?" Loki asks, sounding almost like a child.

Steve points. "Over there, by the Brooklyn Bridge."

Loki creates a small couch out of thin air, and they sit next to each other.

"Why are you here, Loki?"

"A whim. A whim that should have ended as soon as I learned what the 4th of July really was."

"Why didn't it?"

"I don't know. If I were being honest, which I rarely am…" He stops, saying nothing else.

"If you were being honest?" Steve is beyond curious now.

"Can we not wait until after the fireworks? I really would like to see them."

Steve nods. "Were your eyes always green?"

"The influence of the Tesseract made them appear blue. Not as dramatic a change as Clint Barton's but a change nonetheless."

"I wondered about that," Steve admits. "I wondered if the power had affected you, too."

They watch the sky darken for a bit.

"So when is your birthday?" Steve asks.

Loki explains that he isn't sure how the date translates to Midgardian years. But he believes it is sometime in October.

"Probably either Halloween or the Equinox," Steve smiles.

Loki searches his memory. "The Equinox is when the day and night are of equal lengths, yes?" He waits for Steve to confirm. "I do not know what Halloween is."

"Doesn't matter. Bad joke." The sky is dark now, and he checks the time. "Fireworks should be starting any moment now." Steve feels nervous, and he doesn't know why.

They sit in the darkness for what seems a long time. Steve starts to point out the stars to the god.

The first firework appears shooting up with a whirring noise. Then it explodes in sparkles of white. A moment later, a boom can be heard. Two more race up the sky and explode with the same delayed noise as before. These are blue and red.

Steve watches them for a moment then turns to see Loki's expression. It is one of awed wonder.

Loki knows it is not magic. A sorcerer would not accompany such beauty with so loud a noise. But it is indeed beautiful as the Captain said. He looks over and catches Steve looking at him.

Steve looks away almost immediately. He should be looking at the fireworks and not at the madman seated beside him. He feels a cool hand wrap around his. Their fingers entwine. His heart picks up speed, and he knows it isn't all from the fireworks.

They hold hands throughout the production, their faces illuminated by the various lights of the fireworks. Steve squeezes the hand whenever he is threatened by memories of the past. Loki squeezes back, enthralled at the spectacle. It is so loud, so flashy, so American. He laughs at the thought. And then there is a cascade of fireworks, one set off right after the other. The sky is filled with lights of all colors.

And then it goes black, only smoke left to obscure the sky.

"That's it," Steve says. He makes no move to pull away his hand. "Did you like it?"

"Yes," Loki admits. "Though I am not fond of the noise."

Steve looks over at the god. "Loki? Why are you here?"

Loki turns his head and realizes just how close the Midgardian is. "I wished to wish you a happy birthday," he replies. "Happy Birthday, Captain."

"Please call me Steve."

"Happy Birthday…Steve. I understand it is customary to give the birthday person a present."

"It is, but it isn't necessary."

"Well, that's good since I didn't get you anything. Still, perhaps you will accept this." He leans in and places a quick kiss on the Captain's rosy lips.

It takes Steve by surprise. "I…" He doesn't know what to say. He's never been kissed by a man before. And though the beard is a little scratchy, it isn't unpleasant. "I…I can't accept it." He sees the trace of disappointment the god cannot suppress. "I need to give it back to you." He leans in and returns the chaste kiss. It's longer this time, allowing them to experience it as it is happening.

"And here I thought the fireworks had finished," Loki says absently.

The left corner of Steve's mouth rises. "Now I know why they call you Silvertongue."

"Do you? Talking is only one of its skills you know."

"Is that right," Steve says. "What other skills does it have?"

The mischievous smile returns. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Steve leans in until their noses touch. "Yes. Yes, I would." He kisses the god.

As soon as Loki feels the lips on his, he opens his mouth, and the only thing that exists is Steve Rogers. Hands unclasp finding backs and jaws and hair, pulling each other closer.

xxx

The sun rises on two men lying fully clothed on a mattress, their legs tangled together, the body of the dark-haired man draped over that of the light-haired man.

Loki opens his eyes and slowly remembers. He should go. He should go before the Captain wakes up and blames him for spending the entire night kissing. He works first on untangling their legs.

"Don't go," Steve says.

Loki takes a breath and relaxes. "I must. Evil doesn't take holidays, remember?"

"So don't be evil. Come with me and Sam. Help us find Bucky. Help us get him back."

"That is your quest not mine," the god reminds him. He pulls himself away from Steve and sits up, eyes never once meeting the blue ones of the Midgardian.

Steve doesn't say anything right away. But then he needs to know, "Was this a one-time thing or…"

"I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you did. On the other hand, if you're saying that because you didn't enjoy yourself then I guess that's my answer."

Loki looks out at the Manhattan skyline. He stands and declares, "I should go. Happy Birthday, Captain Rogers."

"Steve. The least you can do is call me Steve." He says as he also stands.

The god turns and sees the Captain with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. He cannot help himself. He pulls the man in for one final kiss then says, "Happy Birthday, Steve."

"See you in October, Loki…if not sooner."

The god nods. Then he and the mattress disappear, and Steve heads back inside. On his way back to his room, he decides it wasn't that bad of a birthday after all.


End file.
